


The Seven Seas

by PatchDoesStuff



Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ocean, Oneshot, Other, Pirates, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchDoesStuff/pseuds/PatchDoesStuff
Summary: Captain Clay gets a visitor.
Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064072





	The Seven Seas

"Ahoy there young lad, what brings you here?" Asked Captain Clay, as he sat at his desk.

"My name is Nicholas Sap, I have come to propose a deal." The young man replied as he studied the Captain and his cabin.

"And what would that be?" Captain Clay said as he realized who the lad was.

"If you can bring me, Prince Karlton, I will reward you with, hm, 40% of my riches," Nicholas responded. "How does that sound?"

"Well, it sounds like a deal to me!" Clay declared, clearly blinded by the thought of Mr. Sap's money.

"Now, why would a man like you, Nicholas, need to capture a Prince, hm?" Said, George.

George was Captain Clay's First Mate, Second in Command if you will. Always had a suspicion on one thing or another.

Nicholas turned to George and said, "It's none of your business why I need to get my hands on the Prince. Now if you would kindly stop being an annoying little-,"

"Nicholas," Captain Clay said, cutting the young man off. "Will 'ye be joining us?"

"I suppose so," Nicholas said, seeming to have calmed down from the sudden irritation from only moments before. "Might as well make sure you're doing things right."


End file.
